


He's so soft.

by gayearlobe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Insecure Kenma, M/M, Roommates, also hinata and kenma are like bffs, also some fluff because angst sucks, also why not a bit of angst?, i'm a sucker for childhood friendships ok, kenma is shy here, kuroo is very protective, tanaka and nishi are total bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayearlobe/pseuds/gayearlobe
Summary: What did Kenma do to deserve such an amazing friend? Why did Kenma have to have feelings for this amazing friend? Could something between them ever happen?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, writing a fic about an anime I have never seen or read. Apologies in advance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic was something i've had in my mind for a while, right? But i really have no knowledge over the character's at all, other than what i've read in other fics! anyways, i really like kuroken so..... yeah. here ya go?

_God, he's beautiful. Why is he my friend? Jesus, look at the way the sun hits his eyes- so beautiful. How does his hair do that? Oh- jeez- I died._  

Kenma sighed at the sound of the familiar tune of death from  _Super Mario Bros_. This is probably the hundredth time he's let Mario die because of his dumb feelings. Mario didn't deserve this kind of treatment, he deserved better. Kenma brought his legs up onto the couch, sitting criss-cross applesauce. He snuggled into the corner of the couch and focused back on his game. He heard Kuroo chuckle besides him, probably at the fact that Kenma died again. 

"Having trouble?" Kuroo asked, his voice teasing. Kenma sighed again, mostly at the fact that Kuroo's voice was deep and satisfying, but to act like he was having trouble with the game. Kenma hummed and handed the dark haired man his galaxy style Nintendo 3DS. Kuroo took the device and began to click at the buttons, moving the joystick about. "I can't believe you're having trouble, it's so easy." Kuroo teased again, the tip of his tongue poking out from the corner of his mouth in concentration. Kenma could never get enough of that sight.

"Maybe I'm just getting rusty." Kenma mumbled, leaning over Kuroo's shoulder to watch him play. "You? Rusty?" Kuroo gasped and looked at Kenma without moving his head. "Unheard of!" He grinned and continued to click away at the device. Kenma giggled, blowing air out of his nose. "Pay attention, doofus, that Goomba almost killed you." Kuroo shrugged and went back to having Mario jump and run around in his raccoon suit. 

After a minute or two, Kuroo pumped his fist into the air and handed the DS to Kenma. "I did it, I beat the game! Bow down to the new video game master!" He whooped and bowed to an imaginary crowd. Kenma giggled and saved the game before turning off the device. "Weren't you going to do work?" Kenma asked, eyebrow quirking up a bit. "Oh!" Kuroo stood up from the couch, suddenly remembering that he had a whole mountain of dirty dishes to wash. "I wash, you dry?" He asked, offering Kenma an apologetic smile. Kenma only nodded, weak to the other's smiles and words. Today was a really emotional day for Kenma.

As the two got into a comfortable rhythm of passing plates between the two, the door to the apartment swung open with the hoots of a gray haired man. "That was  _hilarious_ , Akaashi!" Bokuto laughed. Akaashi walked in behind the taller one, the side of his hand resting on his eyebrow as he shielded his face from Bokuto. "Bokuto,  _please_ , it wasn't that funny." Akaashi mumbled, closing the door behind them. "You probably woke up the entire hallway with your laughing." He sighed, walking straight into Bokuto's room. The gray haired man watched his love leave him and he went to the kitchen counter, leaning his elbows on the counter top. Kenma watched Bokuto with slight annoyance, he was always so loud. 

Kuroo seemed to brighten up at the sound of his friend's laugh. He washed the dishes too quickly and seemed to vibrate out of the kitchen, leaving Kenma to do the rest.  _Oh._ Kenma sighed and took up Kuroo's place. He watched the two friends joke and jump about out of the corner of his eye.  _That's right, he likes Bokuto more than me._ Kenma deflated internally, he kept himself as casual as possible so it wouldn't look like he were bothered. Kuroo somehow seemed to pick up on Kenma's sudden mood change because he walked right back into the kitchen and laid a hand on Kenma's shoulder. "Sorry, buddy!" He smiled apologetically again and wiggled back into his spot. But that didn't change Kenma's mood. 

The hours seemed to blur together afterwards. Such a small thing really brought Kenma down. Today was a  _really_ emotional day for Kenma. 

Suddenly, it was dark outside and Kenma had his DS back in his hands. Akaashi was sitting besides Kenma, flipping through the channels on the TV. Bokuto was snoring on the couch perpendicular to theres and Kuroo had gone to take a shower. Kenma saved his game again and turned off the device. He looked to Akaashi, who was his ride home. Akaashi looked tired, maybe they should head home now. As Kenma was deciding on how to ask Akaashi to take him home, Kenma's phone buzzed in his jacket's pocket. He took out his phone from the pocket and clicked the home button to check the message.

 

_From: Sunshine_

**HEy!! When r you coming home?**

_To: Sunshine_

**omw**

 

"Hey, Akaashi?" Kenma asked, his voice was soft. Akaashi hummed, his gaze glued to the TV. "Uh, do you think you can take me home now?" Kenma's voice was still soft, he didn't want to wake Bokuto (the guy was a heavy sleeper) and if he talked any louder, he would probably cry. Akaashi flicked his gray eyes to Kenma, he nodded with a slight yawn and leaned forward to stand. Kenma uncurled himself from the spot he was in earlier, tucked into the corner of the couch, and stood. "Let me just get my shoes." Kenma mumbled, pocketing his phone and DS into the jacket pockets. Akaashi hummed again, leaning down to give Bokuto a quick peck on the forehead and going down to the kitchen counter to retrieve his car keys. 

Kenma slipped on his favorite black Converse and pulled his jacket back onto his shoulders. This jacket was maybe 2 years old now and it still fit him too big. Kuroo had gotten it for him, it was red, too. Kuroo always seemed to know what to get Kenma. 

_Should I leave a note?_ Kenma stared at the ground, listening to the jingle of keys come closer. The door to the apartment opened and it was too late, Kenma left behind Akaashi. He didn't get a chance to say goodbye to his childhood friend. 

The way down to the parking lot was quiet, the hallways of the apartment buildings were also quiet. Outside of the apartments wasn't as quiet, or as warm either. The air was full of chirping crickets and the air was also crisp with the beginnings of autumn rolling in. Akaashi hummed a little tune besides Kenma once they were outside. "It's nice out, isn't it?" Akaashi said, it wasn't much of a question but more of a statement. Kenma only nodded and got into Akaashi's car once they got to it. Somehow the inside of the car was colder than the outside.

 

*

 

Kenma was finally inside the comfort of his warm home. The car ride was quiet, save for the soft radio in the background. 

_"Are you crashing over at Kuroo's and Bokuto's tonight?" "Yeah, do you want me to tell Kuroo you said good night or something?" "No, it's okay. I was just curious." "Hm, alright. Good night, Kenma." "Good night, Akaashi."_

Kageyama and Hinata were playing  _Just Dance 2017_ in the living room when Kenma walked in, the air smelled heavily of popcorn and watermelon. The two lovebirds were drenched in sweat and Kenma could still see the competitive gleam in both of their eyes. Jeez, they had so much stamina. Kenma greeted the two and then excused himself into his room, he could still hear them playing just a room down. 

Kenma was tucked into bed, the covers pulled over his head and his phone in his hand with it's brightness on the lowest setting. It was still too bright. He stared at the familiar contact name for a while before deciding to type in a message.

 

_To: Black Cat_

**Goodnight. See you tomorrow.**

 

He chewed on his bottom lip, his eyes staring down at the bottom left corner. The dots popped up and he held his breath.

 

_From: Black Cat_

**Yeah! See you tomorrow, Ken! Good night, sleep tight!**

 

His heart soared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma's hair is getting pretty long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CREATIVE BLOCK SUCKS  
> anyways here u go :')

The steam of the shower fogged up the bathroom mirror, so the first thing Kenma does is draw a cat. Or something that kind of resembles a cat. He smears the side of his hand across the glass and stares at his own reflection for a bit. He has bags under his eyes from playing video games at night, he should really get some sleep, but he shrugs it off and runs his fingers through his damp hair. The wet tips of his hair ghost over his shoulder blades.  _Maybe I should get a haircut._ He grabs his hairbrush and begins to comb his hair.  _Maybe I'll go to the mall today and get myself a new sweater._ His favorite kitty sweater had been ruined a week ago when he  _accidentally_ mixed it in with the reds. He was so devastated over the loss of his cute kitty sweater that Kuroo had organized a mini funeral for it to cheer up the bleached blonde. 

After a while of standing in the bathroom naked and letting his mind wander, Kenma finally got dressed in his favorite sweatpants and red jacket. Kenma has a lot of favorite things. When he steps out of the bathroom he comes face-to-face with a not-so-happy Kageyama. 

"Er, sorry." Kenma mumbles and ducks around the irritated Kageyama. He walks into the living room, fiddling with the jacket's zipper as he settles down besides his sleepy friend. "Morning, Sunshine." Kenma offers Hinata a small smile. Hinata replies in mess of mumbles and yawns. What did Hinata say? Who knows, but Kenma just snorts softly tucking his legs underneath him on the couch. 

But the quiet was short-lived as Kenma's phone started ringing furiously in his room.

With a start, Kenma shot up from the couch and scurried into his bedroom. He scoured the sea of blankets, pillows, and soft sweaters on his bed to find his phone. Once the vibrating device was in his hand, he slid his thumb across the screen and placed the speaker to his ear, his heart was beating a bit too quickly in his chest over the caller.

"Hello?"

" _Kenma! I heard they're selling some really good crepes at the mall, we should go!_ "

"Today?"

" _Yeah, today! We can go around the mall, too. I mean that is if you want to go with me._ "

"Yeah, sure. Send me a text when you're outside, Kuroo." 

" _Great! See you!_ "

Kuroo hung up first. Kenma sucked in a deep breath and immediately shed off his clothes, tugging on one of the sweaters on his bed and some jeans from the floor. Today was gonna be a good day, Kenma could just feel it in his gut. So, Kenma grabbed his earphones from his nightstand and plugged them into his phone, he was gonna listen to some feel good music to accompany his good day and nothing was gonna bring him down. Nothing. And then his phone buzzed again in his hand.

 

_From: Black cat_

**im outside lil guy**

 

_That was quick._ He raised his eyebrows and left his room with his sneakers in his hand. Kageyama was still in the shower and Hinata had fallen asleep on the couch, maybe he'll just send Kageyama a text later so they'll both know where he is. 

Kenma closed the door behind him and walked down the stone walkway. He could see that Kuroo was on his phone as he neared the sleek black car. Kuroo had the tip of his tongue sticking out from the corner of his mouth, he was probably playing a game on his phone.  _Cute._ Kenma smiled softly and knocked on the car window. Kuroo looked up with smile and reached over, unlocking the door and pushing it open.

"Hey there, kitty. Ready?" Kuroo asked, Kenma's childhood nickname rolling off of his tongue easily. Kenma's insides swarmed with butterflies as he nodded and got in. 

"Sort of." He mumbled, bending down so he could shove on his sneakers. Kuroo grinned and patted his back, making Kenma blush a bit.  _Today's going to be a good day and_ nothing _will bring me down._ Kenma had to remind himself as his raging emotions flared up at the simple touch on his back. He sat up as the car started to move.

"Hey can we stop at a hair salon later?" Kenma asked, pausing his music and tugging off his earphones.

"Sure, kitty." Kuroo smiled, glancing over at his friend.

 

*

 

Kuroo's heart raced at the proximity of his friend. They were standing in line, just a couple people away from the counter, for the crepes Kuroo had mentioned to Kenma. Kenma was standing in front of Kuroo with his nose buried in his phone, Kenma was so warm and smelled so nice. Kenma's hair was soft, too. The still hadn't gone to the hair salon because _somebody_ was too hungry to wait. That somebody was Kenma. Kuroo is weak.

The line moved up a little and Kuroo had to touch Kenma's shoulder lightly to have the little guy move. With the touch, Kuroo caught a whiff of Kenma's minty shampoo. Kuroo smiled instinctively and brushed his fingertips through Kenma's hair. The little guy hummed in response but kept his focus on the phone. He must be texting Hinata, they seemed to be close. Kuroo felt an unexpected pang of jealousy.  _Well, this is new._ He swallowed, growing nervous. Kuroo had planned on maybe telling Kenma that he liked him. Or more like vaguely hinting that he had feelings. 

In the middle of his thoughts, Kuroo felt a small finger poking at his forearm. He looked down at Kenma in a sort of daze and hummed in question.

"Kuroo? We're at the counter." Kenma mumbled, a smile beginning to tug at the corners of Kenma's mouth. 

"Oh, yeah." Kuroo flushed, ordering himself a strawberry crepe and for Kenma a crepe filled with Nutella. He knew Kenma would love it since he had a giant sweet tooth. Kenma snickered besides Kuroo and continued to play on his phone as Kuroo payed. 

They left the food court, Kenma happily munching on his crepe. Kuroo felt his chest swell with warmth as he watched his friend's cheeks round like that of a hamster's.  _God, he's so cute._ Kuroo thought with a soft sigh. Kuroo was madly in love with Kenma and he needed to shout it to the world, but he didn't know how to tell Kenma about his feelings. He didn't want to scare off his best friend. So he kept quiet for a long time, but he didn't think he could keep quiet for long.

"Let's go to the hair salon on the second floor?" Kenma asked, once again shaking Kuroo out of his mind. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Your hair is getting really long, kitty." Kuroo teased, nudging the little guy with his elbow. He reached over and brushed some of Kenma's hair behind his shoulder. "But it looks good on you."

Kenma's cheeks reddened and he bit down on the crepe. Kuroo always had a way with the little guy, but Kuroo hoped and prayed to every divine being that it was because Kenma liked him back. 

They reached an escalator crowded with people and shopping bags. Kenma tensed besides Kuroo, he knew Kenma didn't do well in crowds. Kuroo rested his hand on the small of Kenma's back in reassurance. Kenma relaxed somewhat and got onto the escalator, glued to Kuroo's side. Kuroo felt Kenma hold his breath the entirety of the ride up. He made a mental note on praising Kenma later, Kenma's been working really hard on his anxiety and Kuroo's always openly shown Kenma that he was proud.

They walked side-by-side with Kuroo guiding the distracted Kenma towards the salon. They went in and were greeted with a warm hello. Kuroo sat in the waiting area as a tall, dark haired woman took Kenma to the back where they styled and cut hair.

"Your girlfriend is pretty cute. She _is_  your girlfriend, right?" A girl in her early twenties besides Kuroo said. Kuroo raised an eyebrow and looked to the woman.

"He's a he." Kuroo corrected the woman and looked forward again, staring at the pictures of beautifully done hair.

"Oh, so your boyfriend?" She asked again. Kuroo cleared his throat in embarrassment, but kept quite. "Well, anyways, he's cute. And so are you."

Kuroo really did not have it in him to correct the stranger. His heart fluttered in his chest at the thought of Kenma actually being his boyfriend, I mean someone already thought they were cute together. Anyways, it's not like he'd ever see this girl again, so he kept quiet. Until a different hairstylist called in the stranger. Oh no.

The girl followed the stylist to the back and Kuroo's stomach fell to the floor. She might comment the same thing to Kenma, oh no.

After a while, Kenma came back with his hair above his shoulders. He didn't look bothered or anything. Maybe the girl didn't say anything?

"Some girl told me that my 'boyfriend' in the waiting room was hot." Kenma said simply as they both walked out of the salon. Kuroo's thought train crashed into multiple buildings and trees. 

"I was gonna say something, but she was called in before I had the chance to explain." Kuroo lied, his heart seemed to scream up at him  _"Now's the chance, you idiot! Do it!"_ , but he did no such thing. Kenma, however, giggled and playfully pushed Kuroo.

"It's fine, Kuroo, I'm not mad or anything." Kenma looked up at Kuroo. Kuroo heard the heavens sing and felt as though God himself blessed him.

"Oh, okay." Kuroo said almost breathless, his heart fluttering. His heart did a lot when he was around Kenma.

"Oh! Hinata texted me saying there's going to be a party over at Oikawa's. Can I go with you?" Kenma asked, looking down at his phone. It took a moment for Kuroo to register what Kenma had said.

"Yeah, let's go together!" Kuroo answered a bit too enthusiastically. Oikawa's parties were always fun and Kuroo thought it would be good to have Kenma go. Maybe he'd drink just a bit too much and "accidentally" confess his undying love to Kenma. Maybe.

 

*

 

The day at the mall was amazing, it was everything that Kenma could have hopped for. Although he didn't get himself a sweater, he got himself closer to Kuroo without any distractions. No Bokuto to take away Kuroo's attention. 

Kuroo drove Kenma back home so he could change.

" _I'll be back in half an hour, so be ready._ " Kuroo had told Kenma. 

" _I'll be ready in no time, don't worry._ " Kenma had replied.

And then Kuroo left, leaving Kenma with two lovebirds and his own thoughts. Maybe Kenma would finally gain the courage to tell Kuroo how he felt, maybe not. 

When Kenma went inside, all he heard were giggles. There were clothes strewn everywhere, but it wasn't because of  _that_. Hinata and Kageyama liked to dress up and try things on before going out to parties, so they were always fashionably late. 

"Hey, I'm home!" Kenma called out. He was answered with Hinata's loud, warm laugh. Kageyama must've said something dumb, Hinata only ever laughs that loud when Kageyama says something dumb.

Kenma ventured towards their bedroom and stopped at the doorway. "I'm going to the party, too." He said and was greeted with Hinata's happy gaze and Kageyama's embarrassed one. 

"Really?!" Hinata beamed and bounced away from his tall boyfriend who was wearing a bright pink dress. Hinata always said that pink looked nice on Kageyama. "Oh, that's wonderful! Are you coming with us?" Hinata asked. Behind the bright ray of sunshine, Kageyama shook his head slowly.

"Nah, I'm going with Kuroo." Kenma smiled shyly. Hinata's face settled into a knowing smile and he nodded quickly.

"Okay, go change. You don't want to keep Prince Charming waiting." Hinata grinned and shooed Kenma away. "Come over here when you're ready so I can help you out."

Kenma scoffed and went down to his bedroom. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of Kuroo. His phone buzzed in his pocket.

 

_From: Black cat_

**im so excited kitty!! we're gonna have so much fun!**

 

_Tonight's the night._

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm writing this on the 22nd, my birthday :'), sorry I've just been in a slump and everything feels too stressful. Anyways, hopefully you're enjoying it? also sorry for the sudden switch in perspectives, lmao you'll see what i mean

_HONK HONK_

Kenma stepped out of his home, followed by the sound of a whooping Hinata. The sun was just beginning to dip down the sky and the air all around Kenma was honey gold and warm. In front of him was a sleek black car and a Kuroo decked out in leather and skin tight jeans. How did he breathe in those? Well, that doesn't matter, because  _god damn_ _he looks fine._ Kenma's heart did flips and somersaults in his chest. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, Kuroo leaning off of his car and walking up to Kenma. Kuroo's hand extending and taking Kenma's hand in his, and Kuroo's mouth curling into what could only be described as the sexiest smile Kenma's ever seen.

"Ready, kitty?" 

Kuroo's voice interrupted the sound of angel's singing in Kenma's head.

"Huh- oh- yeah." Kenma stumbled over his words, he could smell Kuroo from where they stood. He smelled like coffee beans and faint Old Spice cologne.

"What'cha thinkin' 'bout there, kitty?" Kuroo asked, his voice honey sweet and soft as they walk side-by-side to his car. Kenma's palms begin to sweat, he's growing nervous. 

"Ah, I'm hungry." Kenma says casually as he gets into the car. He looks down at himself and notices how.. under-dressed he looks. White shirt, light jeans, and a light over-sized denim jacket that's soft from the amount of times Kenma's washed it. The car door closes besides Kenma a bit too loudly, it spooks him. He watches the dark clothed man walk around the front of the car. _Oh, he looks downright delectable._

His mouth waters.

Kuroo is in besides Kenma before the little guy can process it. 

"Wanna go eat then?" Kuroo asks him, a corner of his mouth lifting just so and it makes Kenma's chest ache.

"Yeah.. let's go eat." He answers, his mouth dry from the nerves.

 

*

 

Kuroo pulls into the parking lot of a crowded  _Jack in the Box_. Kenma's mind is still going a mile a minute. I mean, how could it not when a  _god_ sitting next to him?

"We're here." Kuroo announces, bringing Kenma out of his thoughts.

"Are we gonna eat in there?" Kenma asks, once he fully took in the sight of the mostly full fast food restaurant. "It's... full."

"Kenma, don't worry. I'll be by your side the whole time." Kuroo smiled and rested his warm, ringed hand on Kenma's shoulder.  Kenma couldn't answer. 

"Okay, okay." He finally said, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. "But I'm eating your fries."

Kuroo chuckled, so deep and warm, and nodded. "Alright, kitty." He grinned, unbuckling his seat belt. Kenma followed suit and got out of the car. He heard his side of the car close and then Kuroo's side. With a final departing  _beep_ from the car, they walked into the restaurant. 

It smelled like greasy cheeseburgers and greasy fries. Kenma's stomach rumbled and his mouth watered again at the thought of the fries, he loved fries so much. The two of them stood in line behind a couple of rowdy teens who just wouldn't stop making stupid jokes about every single thing they heard. It was giving Kenma a headache. At some point he heard one of the girls say " _your mom_ ", he almost lost it right then and there. Kuroo, on the other hand, was solely focused on Kenma. Every little thing Kenma did was noted by Kuroo. The way Kenma ran his fingers through his hair when he was irritated and the way he fiddled with the hem of his comfy denim jacket. Nothing went unnoticed, not even the way Kenma smelled. His hair smelled like coconut and mint and he knew that his skin smelled like vanilla sugar.

For the second time that day, Kenma had to break Kuroo out of his own thoughts so he could order for the both of them. 

"Oops, sorry." Kuroo mumbled with embarrassment. 

They placed their order and sat down at a booth. They sat across from each other, but that was okay. Now they could stare without it being so obvious.

"What's our number?" Kenma asked, his fingers twiddling with his hair. He was looking out of the window, the honey gold rays of sunlight starting to dim. Kenma's eyes were much brighter and warmer than any ray of sunlight. His golden eyes swung to Kuroo as he looked down at the crumpled receipt.

"65, I think." Kuroo answered. An intercom clicked on and cheery voice came through, announcing that order number 63 was ready at the counter. "I'll stand over by the counter- I'll be back real quick, promise." Kuroo smiled, patting Kenma's hand which was splayed out between the two. Kenma sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. He nodded quietly and sat back, his hands in his lap. Kuroo's chest ached at the thought of leaving his little kitty all alone- wait.. No, that's his friend. 

Kuroo cleared his throat and turned around, he could feel his cheeks heating up. Where did  _that_ thought come from? Well, whatever. The intercom came on again and the cheery voice announced order number 64. Kuroo stepped to the counter and watched a bespectacled boy come up and take the brown bag. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket and let his gaze wander to the windows of the front side of the restaurant. The sky dimmed more and more, the purple, blue, red, and gold sky slowly being engulfed by the black of night. Already, the moon shone brightly in the darkening world. 

_"Order number 65 is ready at the counter!"_

Kuroo looked down at the brown bag with a receipt stapled to it. The worker behind the counter questioned Kuroo. "65?" She had asked. Kuroo answered with a nod and took the greasy bag.

"Cheeseburger for the kitten." Kuroo said as he reached the booth where Kenma was, his hand inside the bag. He took out a wrapped up, warm burger and placed it before Kenma. The little guy smiled and mumbled a thank you before getting to work on the poor burger.

"My fries?" Kenma asked, around a mouthful of chewed up burger. Kuroo snorted and took out the boy's fries. 

"Just for you, kitty." He grinned and earned a blush. He would never get enough of Kenma and his little expressions, he was so cute.

They ate in silence. Kuroo would look up at Kenma every once in a while, letting his gaze roam over the boy's being. Kenma would shoot him a confused look each time he caught Kuroo staring. 

"Is there something wrong?" He asked after he had slurped the last of his orange juice.

"No, sorry." Kuroo chuckled, wiping his bottom lip with his thumb. "Lost in thought." He lied.

Kenma raised his eyebrow, but Kuroo caught the quick movement of Kenma's eyes as the boy looked to Kuroo's mouth. "M'kay." Kenma mumbled and went back to devouring his fries.

The corner of Kuroo's mouth quirked up a bit at the thought of Kenma looking at his lips. It's not much, but maybe his childhood friend thinks of Kuroo in...  _that_ way.  

"Wanna go now?" Kuroo asked, munching on a fry. He looked down at the crumpled burger wrapper, he didn't want to stare  _too_ much at Kenma.

"Sure, I'm full already." Kenma mumbled around a couple of fries. He crumpled up all the wrappers and stuffed them into the empty brown bag. Kuroo did the same and took the bag.

"Alright, I'm gonna go to the restroom, you can wait for me in the car." Kuroo said, tossing the little guy his car keys. Kenma looked a bit confused and surprised, jingling the keys in his hand. 

"Alright.." He mumbled and went out of the restaurant. 

Kuroo dropped the brown bag he had in his hand into a trashcan and went into the fairly clean restroom. He leaned onto the bathroom sink, staring at himself in the mirror.

_You can do it, Kuroo. Take him to the park and just.. hint at it. Tell him at the party, you got this._

Meanwhile, Kenma sat in Kuroo's car. He looked around the car and out of the windows. It was starting to get chilly outside and Kenma was starting to get cold. He was pretty sure Kuroo always kept a spare jacket in his car.

Kenma turned around in the seat and got to his knees, leaning into the back and feeling around the seat. It should be around here somewhere..

He reached down towards the floor and felt the soft fabric of Kuroo's black hoodie.  _Here it is._ Kenma sat back down and shed off his denim jacket. He slipped on the hoodie and sunk into the car seat, his arms wrapped around himself. The jacket smelled so much like Kuroo and it was really warm. He couldn't help but burrow his nose into the dark fabric. The sleeves of the hoodie were much longer than Kenma's arms. 

Kenma glanced up, looking to the inside of the restaurant. He spotted Kuroo heading out to the parking lot. From afar he looked normal, but as he drew closer he had that determined look in his eye that Kenma knew far too well.

Kuroo opened up his side of the car and got in, bringing with him a breath of cold air and the faint smell of greasy fast food. 

"You cold?" Kuroo asked when he noticed Kenma was in his hoodie. Kenma nodded and brought his legs up onto the seat. 

"It's getting really cold outside." Kenma mumbled from within the hoodie. He watched Kuroo's mouth slowly curl into a smile. 

"Yeah, I know, kitty. Want to waste some time at the park?" Kuroo asked, hand on the ignition. The car purred to life, the air vents slowly coming to life as well.

Kuroo turned the temperature dial down to the beginnings of the warm side. Kenma watched his hands, he loved Kuroo's hands. So caring and gentle.

"Sure." Kenma said, gaze moving to the window. "I want to go on the swings."

"You got it, kitty." Kuroo said, his voice sounded warmer than it usually did. 

 

*

 

Kenma's hands were wrapped around the chains of a creaky swing, the sleeves of the hoodie he wore were pulled down around his wrists. Kuroo was behind him, gentle pushing him each time he swung back. Kenma could feel the warmth practically radiating from Kuroo. Each time he swung forward, he could still feel Kuroo's hands on his back.

Kenma's chest felt like it was going to burst, he was so over-filled with adoration and affection. 

After he got his fill of swinging, Kenma walked around with Kuroo. He held onto the sleeve of Kuroo's leather jacket, the sleeves of the hoodie now have been folded to around his wrists.

Kenma was giggling the entire time they were walking, Kuroo wouldn't stop making cheesy jokes. 

The sun had long since slipped under the horizon and the stars now twinkled above the two. It had gone quiet as well. Somehow, Kuroo's arm was now wrapped around Kenma's shoulders. How? Kenma didn't know and he didn't want it to go. They continued to walk like that, wrapped in comfortable silence until Kuroo's phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Sorry, kitty. Let me take that." Kuroo said in a soft voice, as if afraid to talk any louder.

Kenma stood in place as he watched Kuroo walk a bit ahead. He watched Kuroo answer the call, his voice still soft. Kuroo glanced back at Kenma with an assuring smile and looked back ahead of him. 

After a while, Kuroo came back to a shivering Kenma. 

"Ready to go to the party, kitty?" He asked, taking Kenma back into his warm embrace.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Kenma answered, earning a snort from Kuroo.

"Alright then, Mr. Party Pants, let's go." Kuroo grinned and took Kenma's hand in his. Kenma really wasn't going to complain, ever.

They walked hand-in-hand up the sidewalk to Kuroo's car. The inside was chillier than the outside, but that was okay. Kuroo cranked up the heat as he turned on the car. Since it was past 9 PM now, the radio played some soft slow jams.

This all felt so surreal to Kenma, almost like some scene pulled out of some teenage romcom.

Kuroo shot Kenma a look of uncertainty, but Kenma pretended not to notice as he fiddled with the temperature dial.

The car began to move and Kenma sat back in his seat. He began to grow nervous, like some flower of anxiety bloomed in his chest.

This party was going to be.. something. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IM SO SORRY FOR HOW LATE THIS IS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the party is here. Kenma has convinced himself that he's ready to finally have fun with friend. Kuroo is ready to throw himself in harm's way for his friend. Will this party finally bridge the gap between the two or will it only tear them part?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha oops, many years later and i finally decide to write up the next chapter, please don't hate me lol, also er implied past kurotsuki here. ngl i don't really ship it, but i am sick and this is what will happen.

The radio played quietly as they drove into the night. Houses, trees, and streets passed by in a blur in the dark. Kenma's thoughts were going a mile a minute, he couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he had actually agreed to go to a party. This was crazy! Kenma's fingers tapped along his thigh rhythmically to the song  _Powerful_ by Major Lazer. He was painfully aware of how his throat began to close up as they neared whatever death he was about to enter. He could hear the faint thumping of music as they neared even closer. How loud could music get? How were the neighbors even okay with this? The windows of the car vibrated faintly as they parked a few blocks away from the lit up house.

 

Small groups of people, all similarly dressed in bright colors and small clothes, walked along the sidewalk. The car engine shut off abruptly, snapping Kenma out of his daze. He looked to Kuroo who was staring right at Kenma with a soft smile. Kenma's breath was caught in his throat.  _Beautiful._ Half of Kuroo's face was illuminated with the hazy orange light of a nearby streetlamp. 

 

"Ready?" Came Kuroo's gentle voice. 

 

Kenma nodded in response.  _There's no going back now._ He ducke out of the car and dived in head-first into his first party.  _It's now or never._ Kenma heard a car door close. Kuroo walked up to his side, his warm hand coming to rest on the small of Kenma's back. Kenma's nerves cooled down enough to let Kuroo guide him towards the beast. 

 

*

 

The house was a mess of red cups, empty beer bottles, and people. The music was loud, almost deafening, and the lights were constantly changing colors. It seemed like Kenma had walked into a rave instead of a normal party. The backyard of the house seemed to be worse. The house had a pool and it was infested with half naked humans and pool toys. There was no doubt in Kenma's mind that even the many rooms of the household were occupied as well. 

 

"Hey, wanna come with me and look for Oikawa?" Kuroo asked, his voice loud next to Kenma's ear.

 

_Oh, that's right. This house belongs to Oikawa and Iwaizumi._

 

Kenma shook his head. He had other thoughts on his mind, like checking if Oikawa had any juice or water or maybe soda. Iwaizumi wouldn't let Oikawa stock up on only booze since the man didn't exactly drink. Kuroo shrugged and patted Kenma's shoulder. Kuroo knew that Kenma had been here more than twice, so he didn't really need to worry about the little guy getting lost. BUT he did worry about the little guy getting scared. 

 

"I'll meet you in the kitchen." Kenma shouted over the music.

 

Kuroo's mouth opened in an  _Ah_ and he nodded down to Kenma. Kenma waved to Kuroo as he weaved his way through the dense mass of bodies. Not five steps later, Kenma is getting shoved around and Kuroo has now disappeared.  _BAD IDEA. MISSION FAILED. GAME OVER. ABORT._ Kenma could  _feel_ his anxiety clicking its tongue and shaking its head in disappointment. His anxiety grabbed him by the shoulders and just shook him vigorously.  _This is it, this is how I die. Goodbye, cruel world. It was nice knowing ya._ His anxiety screamed in his head, but somehow, miraculously, Kenma made it into the kitchen, which was surprisingly empty. 

 

Once alone, Kenma let out a breath that sounded more like a silent scream. He breathed deep and slow to calm himself, but, just to his luck, there was a cough at the corner of the kitchen near the fridge. Kenma looked up and locked his gaze on a pair of thin yellow eyes. Kenma froze in place.  _It's the guy. What was his name? Koi? No._

 

"Kei." Kenma said quietly, his cheeks starting to redden. 

Tsukishima's eyebrows arched up, his head tilting back slightly. "Yeah?" he said, not having to raise his voice much here in the kitchen. 

"Uh, is there any, uh, juice in the fridge?" Kenma felt like he was short of words and breath.

"...Yeah?" Kei replied, his eyebrows furrowing as he tilted his head. "Orange juice." 

 

Kenma forced an uncomfortable smile. "Oh, ah, thanks!" He mumbled and ducked around Kei to get to the fridge. Kenma could feel his yellow gaze pierce right through him.  _For the love of God, please don't recognize me. I just want juice. God, if you're listening, please._ Kenma yanked open the fridge juice and carried out a gallon of Sunny D. He want to the cupboard and took out a glass.  _Shouldn't I get a red cup instead?_ Kenma wondered. 

 

In silence, he poured himself some juice. Until, that is, Tsukishima cleared his throat.  _Uh oh._

 

"Hey-"  _No._ "-aren't you-"  _Stop._ "-Kuroo's friend?"  _WHY._

"Er, yeah. I'm Kenma." Kenma said with another uncomfortable smile.

"So, he's here?" Kei asked, straightening up from leaning on the counter next to the fridge.

_WHAT DO I SAY?!_ "Ah.. yeah. He went to look for Oik--alrighty then.." Kenma watched Kei leave the kitchen in the middle of his sentence with an annoyed look in his eyes. 

 

Kenma took a sip of his juice. Then, a little over-energized Nishinoya burst into the kitchen. 

 

"Oh, hey! Hinata's friend!" Nishinoya almost shouted. 

"Ah, hi.. Nishinoya." Kenma said in return to the little man who seemed to actually  _vibrate_ in place.

"Hi! Do you know where I can find scissors?" Nishinoya was breathless, no doubt wrecking havoc with Tanaka.

"Right.. here." Kenma spoke slowly, eyebrows furrowed slightly. He reached into the drawer closest to him on the kitchen island.

Nishinoya's face impossibly brightened up more. "Thank you!"

 And then, Kenma was alone yet again. There was a muffled roar of screaming and cheering after a moment. Maybe this was a rave after all. 

 

Kenma was able to drink the rest of his juice peacefully afterwards. He dropped the glass in the sink and stood in front of the closed kitchen door. He took in a deep breath and flung open the door, only to be greeted by a head of messy orange hair. Kenma's heart leaped in joy.  _Hinata's here!_ Hinata turned around and beamed at Kenma, arms flung around Kenma's neck. 

 

"KenmaaaAAA!" Hinata squeeled.

"Hey, you!" Kenma shouted back, smiling at his happy little sunshine friend.

Kageyama nodded to Kenma, his hand on Hinata's shoulder. 

"PSSST! Kenma, IsawKuroo! He-He-" Hinata slurred his words. He pointed behind himself and past Kageyama. "-over there!"

Kenma exchanged a look with Kageyama before focusing on his friend again. "Is he now? I'll make sure to go to him later." Kenma shouted yet again.

Hinata nodded vigorously and Kageyama pointed over Kenma's shoulder. 

"Oh, sorry!." Kenma said and walked past the pair, giving them access into the kitchen.

 

Kenma was back in the large, crowded room. The people were decked out in glow sticks and some even actually glowed with paint. Kenma steeled himself once more and dove back into the crowd, swimming through the sea of bodies to get to Kuroo. His anxiety flared up again, punching him repeatedly in the gut. Kenma forged on, trying to keep his anxiety from becoming too much to handle.

 

After what felt like an eternity, Kenma made it into the main foyer. He looked around the opening, knowing Hinata had pointed back here. All Kenma could see were just strangers all packed together. A few minutes of searching passed and Kenma finally found Kuroo's bedhead hair. Kuroo was bent forward, cornering someone shorter than him. Near him stood Yamaguchi, which the only way Kenma had known was because Kuroo had shown him, who looked worried and helpless.

 

After Kuroo and Tsukishima had broken up a long while ago, Kuroo had been heartbroken and bitter. He showed Kenma photos of Kei's new boyfriend, Yamaguchi. It had taken a while for Kuroo to recover and Kenma made sure to help and support his childhood friend every step of the way. 

 

But this could only mean one thing. Kenma came near the three and saw Kei was underneath Kuroo. Kei had a challenging look in his eyes and a smug expression. Kenma couldn't really see Kuroo's face, but he could tell Kuroo was angry. Kuroo's hands had been clenched into fists. Kenma looked to Yamaguchi, who looked like he was ready to cry. This was going to go bad fast. Kuroo raised a fist and Kenma reacted on instinct, rushing forward and putting his hand on Kuroo's arm. Kei had obviously readied himself for a hit and Yamaguchi had a scared look on his face. The crowd around the four had calmed only a bit, noticing that violence had almost broken out right besides them. Kuroo looked down at Kenma, surprise and shame crossing his face. Kenma lowered Kuroo's fist, wrapping his hands around Kuroo's hand. Kenma's anxiety was behind him, it almost seemed to congratulate him at this point. 

 

"Sorry.." Kuroo breathed, the music was too loud but Kenma knew.

"Maybe we should go." Kenma said once he pulled Kuroo low enough for him to understand Kenma.

Kuroo nodded in agreement. "I'll go get my jacket." He said into Kenma's ear. Kenma blinked and noticed Kuroo didn't have his leather jacket on.

Kenma patted his arm and watched him stalk away from the three. 

 

Kenma looked to the other two, Kei was as blank as a paper and Yamaguchi was a mess. Kenma's heart twisted in guilt and he reached for the sobbing mess of Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi let Kenma take him down a dark hall to calm down. 

 

"I'm pretty sure Oikawa's bedroom will be empty, let's go there." Kenma said, rubbing his hand soothingly between Yamaguchi's shoulder blades.

Yamaguchi nodded and hiccuped as they kept walking until they made it right outside of Oikawa's bedroom. Kenma pressed his ear to the door and heard silence.  _Good, it's empty._

 

Big mistake.

 

Kenma opened the door and stepped in first, but he froze in place. Before him, on the bed, was Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi was on top of Oikawa, his head buried in the crook of Oikawa's neck. Oikawa's mouth was parted and he cracked open an eye, catching sight of a frozen Kenma. Oikawa smirked and tightened his legs around Iwaizumi's waist. Oikawa moaned obscenely and pulled at Iwa's hair, his back arching up. 

 

Kenma squeaked and flung the door closed, stepping away from the closed bedroom door. Yamaguchi looked at him confused, wiping at his nose with the back of his hand.

 

"On second thought, let's go to the bathroom!" Kenma clapped his hands together, his movements quick and stiff.

"O-Oh, okay." Yamaguchi managed.

 

Kenma ushered Yamaguchi into the bathroom across from Oikawa's bedroom and shut the door behind them. The bathroom was plunged into darkness, save for the faint light of a scented candle next to the sink. Kenma flipped the lights on and went to sit at the toilet. Yamaguchi's breathing started to slow down and his hands stopped shaking. 

 

"Thank you, Kenma." Yamaguchi whispered, the music outside muffled enough for Kenma to be able to hear Yamaguchi.

"Ah, it's okay. Don't worry." Kenma smiled and watched Yamaguchi splash his face with cool water. "Want me to stay here with you a while longer?" Kenma asked.

Yamaguchi smiled and shook his head. "No, no, I'll be fine now, thanks. Kei will be here shortly." 

 

 

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Yamaguchi opened the door and was greeted by a shamed looking Kei. Kenma stood quickly and excused himself from the pair, receiving a quick dirty look from Kei. And then, he was once again inside of the dark hallway. He ventured out of the dark hall carefully and went straight to the front door. He stepped out and stood on the porch, cold air rushing at him and seeping in to his clothes and skin. Kenma shivered and slumped onto the wall next to the door. The music made the walls of the house vibrate. Kenma took a deep breath and felt his anxiety melt away back into the dark corners of its cage.  _Where's Kuroo?_

 

Kenma straightened up and was about to enter back into the house when the front door swung open. He was greeted by Kuroo's handsome face, though he didn't look happy. Kuroo looked like he wanted to apologize, but Kenma put up his hand to stop him.

 

"You don't need to apologize. It's okay." Kenma said softly. 

Kuroo sighed and hung his head. "Let's just go."

 

They walked quietly side-by-side. Kenma could feel the regret pour off of Kuroo, he could also feel his heart twist up in his chest and his throat close up. Tonight was meant to be fun for the both of them, but it ended horribly for Kuroo and traumatizing for Kenma. Kenma would never forget the look on Oikawa's face.  _Oh, God, ew._

 

They neared Kuroo's car and Kenma finally decided to break the silence once they were inside Kuroo's car.

 

"Kuroo, you wouldn't believe what I walked in on back there."

 

*

 

Kenma laid in bed, staring straight up at his ceiling. His heart was pounding in his ears, but not out of fear. He's used to being home alone. No, his heart was pounding from the memory of what almost happened in Kuroo's car.

 

*

 

_After they got into the car, Kenma began to retell what had happened back in Oikawa's house. Kenma always knew how to make the mood lighter between himself and Kuroo. Kuroo laughed and laughed, his eyes tearing up at either what he did or what Kenma said. It didn't matter, as long as he was happy Kenma would be happy as well. Kuroo calmed down and turned the engine on, the car purring around the two and the radio started up. It played "slow jams" as it does every night once it was late enough. It went quiet between the two again, but it was a comfortable silence._

 

_Kuroo turned to Kenma abruptly with a determined gleam in his eyes. Kenma only ever sees Kuroo with this look when it's something he really wants. It's never directed at Kenma, but tonight was different. Kuroo's stare was locked onto Kenma. Kuroo licked his bottom lip and opened his mouth. Kenma's heart fluttered and he offered Kuroo a smile._

 

_Once again, Kuroo was illuminated softly by hazy orange light. Kuroo looked so surreal and beautiful in Kenma's eyes._

 

_"Kenma." Kuroo said quietly, surprising Kenma._

_"Yeah?" Kenma answered just as quietly, scared if he talked any louder that the moment would crumble and prove itself to be a dream._

_"I.. I like you." Kuroo spoke, his words gentle._

_Kenma froze and felt his breath catch in his throat. This had to be a dream._

_"You.. do?" Kenma asked, words unsure and soft._

_Kuroo nodded and turned to face the front again. "Y-You're such a great friend." He blurted, his hands clenched around the steering wheel. His knuckles were white._

_"O-Oh, you're a great friend, too." Kenma smiled, his gaze soft._

 

_Kuroo cleared his throat and put the car on drive. It was quiet again, it felt tense and awkward. The car smoothly went forward, starting their journey back to Kenma's house. The radio was turned up, filling their silence with smooth music. Kenma couldn't help but stare at his friend._ Did that really just happen?  _Kenma's fingers trembled on his thighs._

 

_Next thing he knew, Kenma was outside of his house and the car was off and the cold was starting to seep in. Kuroo stared at his hands in his lap and he cleared his throat again. Kenma looked to him, Kuroo's face was shadowed._

 

_"Good night, Kuroo." Kenma said softly, afraid he'd scare Kuroo if he talked too loud. Kenma went to unbuckle his belt, but was stopped by soft "Wait."_

 

_Kenma looked up and found Kuroo staring him, his eyes intense. Kuroo breathed in shakily and leaned forward, his eyelids fluttering shut. Kenma panicked and jerked back, gasping. Kuroo froze halfway and his cheeks flushed._

 

_"Oh, God, I'm-I'm sorry, Kenma." Kuroo stammered, sitting back with a look of horror and shame._

_"No, no, Kuroo, wait, I'm sorry. I just-I was surprised, and I'm tired." Kenma rushed, hand resting on Kuroo's arm. "Come by tomorrow, okay? We can-- We can talk then." Kenma said, stomach full of butterflies._

_Kuroo looked at him hopefully, eyebrows knitted together. "Okay. Tomorrow." Kuroo breathed with a nod._

 

_*_

 

Tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall we see what our dear boy Kuroo was up to during the party?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS GUYS, HAHAHAHA. IM SORRY I TAKE SO LONG TO UPDATE. ANYWAYS I KINDA WANNA TAKE A QUICK DETOUR, IT'S GONNA BE KINDA SHORT IDK MAYBE, BUT IT'S GONNA BE KUROO'S "ADVENTURE" IN THE PARTY. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. also i realized that my original plan for the short fic was completely trashed and i forgot to take out the tag that implied it would be a college au fic lol, also some more implied kurotsuki... woopie

_He's going to the kitchen. He'll be fine._ Were the thoughts Kuroo had before he left Kenma to look for the two hosts. Kenma's been here before, so Kuroo wasn't too worried. Ok, maybe a lot. He knew Kenma would search for him if it got to be too much for him though, and, if Kenma did look for him, he decided they'd just go home. 

 

The place was  _packed._ _Outrageously packed._ It was ridiculous! The whole place smelled like booze, sweat, and sex. And paint. 

 

Kuroo had to almost shove his way through the crowd to get to the sliding glass door that led to the backyard. He was greeted with a subtle smell of chlorine in the air, it brought back memories of the first time he brought Kenma to Oikawa's house.

 

*

 

_The sky was dark and lit up by only the faint twinkling of the stars. It was two in the morning. The air was chilly and it smelled like chlorine, freshly mowed grass, and faintly of rain. Oikawa had invited the "small" group of friends over to swim earlier that day, but Kenma and Kuroo hadn't gone at all. Kenma was too nervous to go swimming around everyone, so Kuroo thought up a plan._ _He knew Oikawa always left the side gate open in case he ever forgot the keys to the house._ _That night he had convinced Kenma to go with him to the pool after a long day of staying holed up in bed with video games and Kenma looked really excited, it made Kuroo feel proud of himself._

 

_The soft sound of the water lapping at the walls of the pool and the chirping of crickets seemed to set the peaceful mood between the two boys. Oikawa and Iwaizumi weren't home for the night, as was usual every Friday night. Kenma was quiet and it made Kuroo a little nervous, but that was okay. The water was warm and the pool light made the water look blue-green, it also seemed like that the pool light was the only light that was on in the entire house._

 

_Kenma was floating calmly in the shallow side of the pool. He was shirtless and wore red trunks, he looked adorable. Kuroo couldn't help but watch. The stars were reflected in Kenma's eyes. Kuroo waded towards Kenma, the sound of the rippling water soft and gentle._

 

_"You thinking of something?" Kuroo asked, poking his finger into Kenma's side. Kenma grinned and stood on his feet, the water reaching his ribs._

_"Space." Kenma said softly, glancing up at the dark sky. "And food."_

_"We've only been here for like.." Kuroo trailed off, trying to make a guess._

_"An hour." Kenma said, showing Kuroo his "ultra high-tech" watch, as Kenma liked to say._

_"Already two?" Kuroo's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Let's go inside and grab something to eat then."_

_"Wait. Inside? As in "Let's enter someone's home uninvited and steal food" inside?" Kenma scoffed and shook his head. "It's enough we came to Oikawa's pool without so much as a heads up."_

_"Ah, don't worry, kitty." Kuroo smiled and ran his wet hand through Kenma's half wet and half dry hair. "He's totally fine with it, promise."_

_Kenma was quiet for a moment, Kuroo could see the gears in his head moving. "Alright, but just a quick bite and then we'll go." He said finally._

_"Absolutely! Scout's honor." Kuroo nodded his head once and held up his hand in a salute._

 

_Kenma snorted and followed Kuroo out of the water._ Jesus, it's freezing.  _Kenma's teeth were beginning to chatter. Kuroo could feel his heart twisting._

 

_"Here." Kuroo said, wrapping both of the towels they had brought around Kenma._

_"Wha- are you sure?" Kenma looked up at Kuroo from where he stood, hunched over and pulling the towels around him tightly._

_Kuroo smiled and nodded, he couldn't shiver now or he'd show weakness. "Yeah, I'm sure."_

_"Okay." Kenma stuttered, his fingers shaking from where he grabbed the towel tightly. "Let's get inside already."_

 

_They ended up sleeping in Oikawa's guest bedroom that night, Kenma was too cold and didn't want to leave the warmth of the bed. Kuroo slept on the floor though, kinda sucked. But not really, he could hear Kenma's soft snoring._

 

_*_

 

The backyard was just as crowded as the inside. Kuroo grimaced. How was he gonna find Oikawa? 

 

"Kuroo!" "Kuuurooo!" "Kuuuurroooo!"

 

Kuroo turned around about three times before finding the source of his name being called out.  _Heh, speak of the devil._ It was Oikawa, he was basically draped over Iwa who looked just a bit tipsy. And flustered. 

 

"Glad to see you here." Oikawa slurred, his face was flushed. "Did the kitten decide to come out and play?" 

"Don't call- ah, no use. You're drunk." Kuroo sighed and shrugged. "Yeah, Kenma's here."

"Mmm, you should keep him on a leash, there're many weirdos here." Oikawa purred, pointing a finger at Kuroo.

"Comforting." Kuroo muttered and cleared his throat. "Well, anyways, thanks for having us." 

Oikawa giggled and grinded into Iwa's side. "Mhhm." He hummed.

 

_Well, that's gross._ Kuroo's eyebrows furrowed. He turned on his heel and marched back inside. This was a bad idea, he should've stayed by Kenma's side. He could only imagine where Kenma had hidden himself.  _Probably in the bathroom._ He noted to himself as he entered back into the equally crowded home. It was going to be hard to stride right through this mess of people.

 

But he wouldn't get too far.

 

"Holy shit, it's Kuroo!" Came a very familiar voice to his right.

A gasp. "Kuroo!" And then there were two monkeys clinging to Kuroo's arms.

"Tanaka, Nishinoya." Kuroo sighed in defeat. The two always knew what to say to drag Kuroo into whatever it was they were scheming. 

"Help us pass out glow sticks!" Nishinoya's smile widened, waving around a handful of stick.

"Yeah, dude! I'm gonna be painting bodies, preferably  _lady_ bodies." Tanaka grinned, eyebrows waggling. 

Kuroo snorted and nodded in defeat. "Alright, Alright. I'll help you out, but I don't think these are enough glow sticks."

"Don't you worry yourself about that, my handsome friend. Just pass out the sticks." Nishinoya patted Kuroo's shoulder. "I shall return momentarily."

 

And with that, Kuroo was left alone with a handful of glow sticks. He's pretty sure Nishinoya just went to the kitchen, he'll ask the short guy if he saw Kenma later. 

 

*

 

The glow sticks seemed to be infinite, my God. Where'd Nishinoya keep that many sticks? Tanaka's hands seemed to be their own light bulbs, he had plunged his hands into the buckets of paint and just slathered his hands on any body part he could reach. The rave was louder than before now. 

 

Kuroo watched Tanaka's messy handiwork dance around him.  _I guess it looks cool?_ He raised an eyebrow, unsure if that would be the correct word to describe it. He heard a very faint but familiar giggle close by and he raised his gaze to find Oikawa grinding back on Iwa. It was all so sloppy.  _Look at them go.. Iwaizumi looks really uncom- never mind._ Kuroo sniffed, noticing just barely the outline of Iwa's boner. He turned his gaze away and let the two stumble past him. 

 

Kuroo was surprisingly having a good time, usually these things ended in brawls or cops. Tonight seemed to be different.

 

Or maybe not.

 

"Tetsurou." 

 

Kuroo froze in place, the voice achingly familiar. His stomach flipped and flopped, the feeling of butterflies swarming his chest.  _Why is he here?_  

 

"Tsukishima." Kuroo said, keeping his face blank.

"It's good to see you." Tsukishima tilted his head, regarding Kuroo with slight disdain.

Kuroo grunted in response and crossed him arms. 

"Oh, don't be like that." Kei grinned and shoved Kuroo playfully. "Thought you liked it when I played hard to get."

 

Not that there was a line to begin with, but Kei just crossed the line. Kuroo turned to Kei and quickly backed up the blonde into the wall. There was a faint gasp off to the side, but the matter at hand was more important.

 

"What do you think you're doing?" Kuroo growled, he wasn't about to let his heart be played with again.

Kei scoffed and raised his chin. "Nothing, just enjoying a party. What do  _you_ think you're doing?"

Kuroo's eyebrow twitched and he clenched his hand shut into a fist.

 

He made this asshole a promise a while back. He promised he'd punch him in the face if he ever saw it again. Although Kuroo wasn't actually planning on keeping it, he decided to make good on it anyways. He raised his fist and met Kei's challenging glare.  _Hope you like knuckle sandwiches._ Kuroo thought bitterly with a bitter expression.

 

Suddenly, he felt a warm hand on his arm. 

 

*

 

_Tomorrow._

 


	6. Author Talk

OKay, so, I'm thinking...... this next chapter shall be the last. i really liked this story to be honest. I started school really recently, like 3 days ago recently, so i don't think i'll have the time to be able to make a new fic BUT i do want to start a new story! Not sure what ship i want to write about though. ANyWAYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STAYING WITH ME SO FAR IT MEANS SO SOSO SOSO MUCH TO ME!! I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE COMMENTS!! ONE LAST CHAPTER TO GOOooOOOOOoOoOOooOOoO!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This little story has been on my mind for quite a while and only until recently have I been able to actually write it down.. I might make this a multi-chapter thing? I don't know. Anyways, sorry if I like ultra butchered these characters lmao. I've only gotten the gist of their personalities from what I have seen, but I don't know them fully well, you know? Also, I just really love kuroken


End file.
